cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, June 1998
Sailor Moon debuts on Toonami on June 1, 1998. Dexter’s Laboratory and Cow and Chicken are the first Cartoon Cartoons to air Monday-Friday Nights. Note: June 8 was Dr. Seuss Week on CN where they aired Dr. Seuss cartoons Monday-Thursday for an hour at 8PM with repeats at 11PM. Weekdays * 6-7AM Cartoon a Doodle Doo * 7AM The Smurfs * 7:30AM The Snorks * 8AM Beetlejuice (replaces Gumby) * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 9AM Fantastic Max * 9:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10AM The Flintstones * 10:30AM The Flintstone Kids * 11AM The Jetsons * 11:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt * 12PM Pound Puppies * 12:30PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 1PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 2PM Acme Hour * 3PM Superfriends * 3:30PM Captain Planet * 4PM Sailor Moon (replaces Thundercats) * 4:30PM Thundercats (replaces Robotech) * 5-6PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 6PM Batman: The Animated Series (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 6:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Beetlejuice) * 7PM Freakazoid * 7:30PM 2 Stupid Dogs * 8PM The Flintstones (June 1-5)/Dr. Seuss (June 8-12)/Dexter’s Laboratory (June 15-July 3) (Mon-Thu)/Johnny Bravo (June 1-12)/Dexter’s Laboratory (June 15-July 3) (Fri) * 8:30PM The Flintstones (June 1-5)/Dr. Seuss (June 8-12)/Cow and Chicken (June 15-July 3) (Mon-Thu)/Cow and Chicken (Fri) * 9PM The Jetsons (June 1-5)/Bugs and Daffy (June 8-July 3) (Mon-Thu)/Dexter’s Laboratory (June 1-12)/Johnny Bravo (June 15-July 3) (Fri) * 9:30PM Bugs and Daffy (June 1-5)/Tom and Jerry (June 8-July 3 (Mon-Thu)/What a Cartoon! (Fri) * 10PM Tom and Jerry (June 1-5)/The Flintstones (June 8-July 3) (Mon-Thu)/Tex Avery Show (Fri) * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo Show (Mon-Thu)/ToonHeads (Fri) * 11PM The Flintstones (June 1-5)/Dr. Seuss (June 8-12)/Dexter’s Laboratory (June 15-July 3) (Mon-Thu)/Cartoon Planet (Fri) * 11:30PM The Flintstones (June 1-5)/Dr. Seuss (June 8-12)/Cow and Chicken (June 15-July 3) (Mon-Thu)/Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Fri) * 12AM Batman: The Animated Series (Mon-Thu)/Gumby (Fri) * 12:30AM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon-Thu)/Hong Kong Phooey (Fri) * 1AM The Jetsons (June 1-5)/The Flintstones (June 8-July 3) (Mon-Thu)/Gary Coleman Show (Fri) * 1:30AM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu) (replaces The Jetsons)/Super Globetrotters (Fri) * 2AM Tom and Jerry (Mon-Thu) (replaces Bugs and Daffy)/Jabberjaw (Fri) * 2:30AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Mon-Thu) (replaces Tom and Jerry)/Banana Splits (Fri) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (Mon-Thu)/Hair Bear Bunch (Fri) * 3:30AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home (Mon-Thu)/Devlin (Fri) * 4AM Speed Racer (Mon-Thu)/Speed Buggy (Fri) * 4:30AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound (Mon-Thu)/Funky Phantom (Fri) * 5AM Top Cat (Mon-Thu)/Fangface (Fri) * 5:30AM Josie and the Pussycats (Mon-Thu)/Inch High Private Eye (Fri) Saturday * 6AM Magilla Gorilla * 6:30AM Quick Draw McGraw * 7AM Peter Potamus * 7:30AM Wally Gator * 8AM The Smurfs * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks * 9AM Beetlejuice * 9:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 10AM What a Cartoon! * 10:30AM Johnny Bravo * 11AM Cow and Chicken * 11:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12PM Cartoon Planet * 12:30PM Waynehead * 1PM Road Rovers * 1:30-2:30PM Superfriends * 2:30PM Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad * 3PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 3:30PM The Flintstones * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7PM Thundercats * 7:30PM Voltron * 8PM Robotech * 8:30PM Cartoon Roulette * 9PM Jonny Quest * 9:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 10PM-12AM Acme Hour * 12AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 12:30AM Underdog * 1-2AM Superfriends * 2AM Speed Racer * 2:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 3:30AM Roger Ramjet * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 4:30AM Top Cat * 5AM Wacky Races * 5:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop Sunday * 6AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * 6:30AM Back to Bedrock * 7AM Big Bag * 7:30AM Small World * 8-9AM Boomerang * 9-10AM The Moxy Show * 10AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10:30AM Tex Avery Show * 11AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 11:30AM Underdog * 12PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1PM Beetlejuice * 1:30PM The Addams Family * 2PM Road Rovers * 2:30PM Swat Kats * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4-5PM Taz-Mania * 5-6PM Bugs and Daffy * 6PM Hong Kong Phooey * 6:30PM Jabberjaw * 7PM Batman: The Animated Series * 7:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM What a Cartoon! * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo * 11PM Cow and Chicken * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12AM O Canada * 12:30AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 1AM Late Night Black and White * 1:30AM Pink Panther * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Popeye * 3AM Yogi Bear * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound * 4AM Atom Ant * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel * 5AM Top Cat * 5:30AM Josie and the Pussycats Category:Cartoon Network Schedules